Forum:Chapter Page Mess
I've been going through the chapter pages doing long summaries where they are needed but the problem doesn't end there. There are a lot pages with information just strewn about. Characters and attacks are just listed, instead of in character charts and attack sections, and they sort of blur the line separating them from plot points. I need some people to go through the chapter pages and help me get them organized by making character charts and plot point sections and the like. This probably could extend to episode pages, in fact I'm sure it will, but one thing at a time. 23:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I got a solution: eliminate the "Long Summary", and keep the "Short Summary". We don't need a novel for the entire page, just a quick summary highlighting the important points. After all, other wiki with chapter summaries keep only the important points in a short summary. If people want to read the entire thing, then read the manga chapter itself, not a long summary on the article page. 07:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Too much information in chapters.There is Short Summary,Long Summary and Plot Points..Can we make for every chapter just plain 'Summary', where we can simply write the plot points..? 11:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the current pattern is ok except that we should start a project(chapter page improvement project?) Kinda agree with Yata. 13:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It's actually not so much the summaries that I was trying to bring up as much as the cluttered character and plot point sections. 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I just point out there is a difference here; *Short summery was a "quick reference" for us in the start because there were several hundred chapters, it was easy to have a few brief 2 or 3 sentances listing something while we were editing the chapters. (e.g. Luffy fights Arlong) *Long summery was the proper summery of the page detailing the chapters events. *Plot points, originally these were footnotes for other editors, its hard to explain but things worked better if you added them I found. People could skip the entire summeries section to check what happened in the chapter. Originally trivia and these were one and the same but it didn't work because the trivia wanted to grow and detail much more then the storyline provided and the plot points wanted to be brief and focused. Just commenting here, they were set up to be easy for other editors. Maybe the trend is different now I note, but thats how we did it then. There is a reason for everything though. One-Winged Hawk My main point is that if we eliminate "Long Summary" (which is recapping the entire chapter in words), then we have a much easier time in un-cluttering character and plot point sections, since the long summary is complicating things. Characters, we just list them as usual, with some minor changes if necessary, and plot points, just list out what you would usually write in the "Long Summary". 07:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Speaking of which, can someone please start searching out raw images to replace the scanlation ones? I know this isn't the place to talk about it, but I am just too lazy to start another forum or sending out messages repeatedly to all editors. 07:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have the raws for most the manga images there, it's only that I have to find the time to upload them, because I have to edit each of them (they have to be cleaned, cut and resized). I have already uploaded a lot of chapter-title pages, if you have noticed. ::But I give up when I encounter the image glitch boss... I disagree completely at eliminating long summaries. The way it is is just fine. The way its supposed to be done is putting a short summary such as quick plot points in short summary but putting an actual chapter summary in the long summary section. If anything just eliminate short summary and keep long summary. SeaTerror 21:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, you want to read a summary of the chapter, read the chapter itself. This wiki isn't a manga scan site put into words. 00:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So we should delete every single character page, right? They have bunch of summaries of the characters actions throughout the series. They would all get deleted if we went by your terrible logic. Also it makes no sense to call a chapter summary a manga scan put into words. SeaTerror 07:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed with ST:) ::The defination of a summery is suppose to be designed for skimming over the chapter. The long/short summery in particular was there before I even started, it was carried over from wikipedia. Its everything else "more or less" that didn't come from wikipedia, I can't be EXACT on what was and was from wikipedia anymore beyond that. The rest of the pages were adapted as we (the few who edited chapers) went along to try and create a standard format. At the time I was editing chapters I was doing 2-4 a day, so the current layout of the chapter extras is from that period just before I started trying to edit chapters. ::Something that is worth loosing is "attacks" and "quotes". The quotes came from TV Tome, I don't know how we ended up aquiring their quote habbit though. I think notes may have come from there too. TV tomes was pretty big at the time. We *may* have had a editor from there at some point for all I know. One-Winged Hawk 10:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I say leave all of it in. SeaTerror 21:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ahem...I like the quotes removed...but where was the ahem OFFICIAL POLL...where was the DISCUSSION?-- ...Well well... here's the forum! (Roa you probably remember this) Please participate. 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : I remember very well:) I think it would be better if we merge them to a Volume pages instead Joekido 14:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC)